Cherry's Adventures of Thumbelina
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is on vacation with her parents and they decide to visit an old relative, Michelle's aunt Beatrice who lives in the country, and on the way there, Cherry meets her new cousin Thumbelina who is literarly the size of a thumb. As the girls bond, Cherry tries to tell Thumbelina the size of a person doesn't matter, only their heart. I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry fell asleep in the horse-drawn carriage on the way into the country with her parents. They were going out for a bit on her fall break from school and decided to visit an old relative.

"Wake up Cherry, we're almost there." Michelle nudged her daughter a little.

"Huh?" Cherry woke up, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked out to see they weren't in the city anymore, but now on a countryside. "Where are we, Mom?"

"Not home anymore," Michelle chuckled. "We're here to see your great-aunt Beatrice."

"Isn't she the one who doesn't have any kids?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Michelle ruffled up her hair to pat it down and wipe the drool off her daughter's face. "But a miracle happened, and now Great-Aunt Beatrice has a daughter of her own. She named her Thumbelina."

"That's an odd name." Cherry remarked.

"Says Cherry." Bud chuckled in a teasing way.

"I don't remember Great-Aunt Beatrice..." Cherry mumbled.

"Well, she came to your baby shower seven months before you were born, she gave you those baby shoes you loved so much as a toddler." Michelle reminded her.

"Oh." Cherry smiled, wondering what adventures await her to meet her great-aunt and her new cousin.

The horse carriage stopped and family ended up at a farm. Bud held Michelle's hand to help her out, and Michelle helped Cherry out. Cherry looked all around to see the distant farm life and walked with her family. There was a dog sleeping soundly by the door and there was an elderly woman sweeping up all the dust. She smiled and saw the Butler family and gave a wave.

"Aunt Beatrice!" Michelle greeted warmly and hugged the woman.

"Hello Michelle, haven't seen you in almost forever." Beatrice hugged back, and smiled at Bud. "Did you get taller? You look taller to me..."

"I haven't gotten taller," Bud laughed. "Maybe you've gotten shorter."

Beatrice laughed, then looked down to see Cherry. "Oh, this must be the owner of those cute baby shoes I've given?"

"Yes ma'am." Cherry replied, waving.

The dog looked at Cherry, and panted. He was calm and since she seemed friendly, he licked her hand as his own greeting.

"I think Hero likes you," Beatrice smiled. "I take it you're a nice girl."

"I can be." Cherry shrugged. "Where's Thumbelina?"

"Right here!" a tiny voice called.

Bud, Michelle, and Cherry looked all around in wonder of the tiny voice. They then looked to a table to see a girl on it, who looked very, very tiny. She wasn't short like a child, she was even smaller than that! Cherry leaned forward and saw that her new cousin was about the size of a regular human thumb. Cherry held out her hand.

"I'm Cherry, your cousin..." Cherry introduced herself.

Thumbelina shook one of Cherry's fingers. "Nice to meet you, what's a cousin?"

"We're related," Cherry let Thumbelina step into her hand and she lifted it up to her eyes to talk with Thumbelina easier. "My mother is your mother's great-niece, so we're cousins. Your mother's my great-aunt, and my parents are your aunt and uncle."

"Oh," Thumbelina smiled. "Nice to meet you Cherry, Aunt and Uncle."

"Hello Thumbelina." Bud and Michelle greeted.

"Great-Aunt Beatrice-" Cherry was cut off.

"Please, call me Aunt Beatrice. It makes me feel younger." the elderly woman preferred.

"Okay Aunt Beatrice," Cherry smiled. "Can I show Thumbelina my scrap-book?"

"Sure." Aunt Beatrice allowed.

Cherry smiled and carefully walked with Thumbelina in her hand. As the girls left, Chester and Naomi told Aunt Beatrice about what they'd been up to in the last 10 years. Cherry crawled into the carriage and grabbed her backpack full of her private, personal stuff. Thumbelina looked from the seat as Cherry took out the book.

* * *

><p>"This is my scrap-book." Cherry showed her.<p>

"What's in it?" Thumbelina asked.

"Oh gee, lots of things," Cherry opened the book and allowed Thumbelina to look with her. "I've been on a lot of adventures."

"You must have a lot to tell!" Thumbelina grew excited.

"Don't I know it?" Cherry flipped through the pages to show Thumbelina all the places she had been to and all the various people she got to meet. "If you want, I can take a picture of you."

"Really? That'd be nice." Thumbelina felt special.

Cherry giggled and told Thumbelina all the adventures she had been on. Thumbelina hadn't heard of the certain people but was amazed Cherry knew so much. After a while, Cherry heard her mother groan. Cherry walked with Thumbelina over to the scene of the cry.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Cherry asked.

"Our clothes got lost!" Michelle moaned. "I'm sorry, guys..."

"Oh, dear..." Cherry moaned with her mother.

"What're we gonna wear?" Bud panicked.

"If you want, I have some old clothes in my closet," Aunt Beatrice offered, coming to soothe them. "I also have some dresses from when I was around Cherry's age."

"A dress!?" Cherry yipped.

"Cherry, you wear a skirt to school all the time." Michelle pointed out.

"YEAH! But that's school policy! I can't wear anything that isn't my jacket! I'll die!" Cherry held herself.

"I'm sure you'll survive," Michelle patted her head. She then turned to her distant aunt. "Thanks Beatrice."

"Anything for my family." Aunt Beatrice replied with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>Later, Bud came out in a shirt too big even for him and loose overalls with boots, Michelle came with a farmer girl's dress looking like Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and Cherry came in a black dress with a white apron and a bonnet on her head with black boots. Aunt Beatrice and Thumbelina smiled at them as they wore their new clothes and they welcomed the city folk into their lives to enjoy the visit. Cherry and Thumbelina then went exploring and just enjoying each other's company while their parents were doing 'boring adult stuff'. Cherry taught Thumbelina many things and enjoyed being the teacher for a change instead of just learning along the way like times before with older cousins or her older brother.<p>

Cherry then helped her great-aunt with the broom while Thumbelina did the same with a tiny feather that she used as a broom substitute. Cherry collected chicken eggs from the coop as some of the sprouted in her surprise and chicks came out. Cherry then bent down to let the chicks run free with the chickens as Aunt Beatrice was feeding corn to them. The runt chick tried to get some corn, but had trouble and felt very unhappy and hungry. Thumbelina then cut into the other chicks, grabbed a few pieces of corn and laid them out for the chick.

Aunt Beatrice then decided to make a pie to end the big meal she prepared for Bud, Michelle and Cherry's visit. Thumbelina wanted to help, but landed inside the pie. Luckily, before the pie was about to be cooked, Aunt Beatrice noticed her daughter inside and helped her out before things got messy. Cherry helped Aunt Beatrice and Thumbelina pick plums while Bud and Michelle went out for a little while. T he song ended as Cherry's parents came back for a dinner of suckling pig, glazed potatoes, honey glazed carrots, and luscious pie. This was truly going to be a great visit.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was truly a great dinner, Aunt Beatrice." Cherry smiled, patting her extended stomach from the welcome home feast. "I really couldn't eat another bite."

"Oh, but you're so thin, my dear," Aunt Beatrice smiled, pinching and wiggling Cherry's cheek. "Your parents are so fortunate to have a lovely girl like you."

"It's getting late," Michelle looked at the deep night sky. "I think it's time for the girls to go to bed."

"Aww..." Cherry groaned.

"Mother, Aunt Michelle, can Cherry sleep with me in my room?" Thumbelina pleaded.

Aunt Beatrice smiled and glanced at Michelle. "What do you think, Michelle?"

"Well..." Michelle thought about it for a moment, then smiled down at the girls. "It's alright with me."

"Which way to your room, Thumbelina?" Cherry asked.

"Come with me, good night, folks." Aunt Beatrice led Cherry and Thumbelina to the tiny girl's bedroom while they would sleep in the guest room.

"Good night, Beatrice." Michelle and Bud waved good night.

* * *

><p>That night, Cherry was bundled in the cot Aunt Beatrice had originally made for the child she had always wanted, before Thumbelina came along. Thumbelina was comfortable sitting on the bridge of Hero's nose by the fireplace while Aunt Beatrice sat in her story telling chair with a book ready to send the girls to bed with.<p>

"Now, here's the story of a noble dog who saved the king from a wicked wizard-" Aunt Beatrice started as Hero looked very interested and ready for this story. However, Thumbelina had other intentions.

"Must be a great story, huh?" Cherry asked as she noticed Hero was very excited.

Hero panted and nodded, then licked her face.

"Oh, Mother, please," Thumbelina interrupted the story. "Aren't there any stories about little people?"

"As a matter of fact," Aunt Beatrice flipped through the book as Cherry leaned to get a closer look too. "There are, Thumbelina. Look."

Thumbelina hopped down into her mother's hand and looked with Cherry to see a colorful and vibrant story with royally dressed fairies about Thumbelina's size living their peaceful little lives.

"They are little... Just like me!" Thumbelina praised, then noticed their wings and pointed to them. "But... what are those?"

"Those are wings," Cherry replied, holding Thumbelina in her hands. "All fairies have wings, like Cosmo and Wanda, Tinker Bell, the Tooth Fairy!"

"Mother, Cherry, have either of you seen a fairy?" Thumbelina asked.

"Well," Aunt Beatrice sighed a bit. "I thought I did once."

"Really?" Thumbelina then looked up at her bigger cousin. "How about you, Cherry?"

"Actually yes, Thumbelina, I have pictures of one in my scrap-book, but she preferred to be called a pixie." Cherry replied with a warm smile.

"And here is a fairy prince and princess having their wedding." Aunt Beatrice showed the girls.

"And they live happily ever after?" Thumbelina asked.

"Well, usually, dear." Aunt Beatrice replied.

"Well, I guess it could work best if two people are about the same size..." Thumbelina wondered.

"Yes... Of course..." Aunt Beatrice sounded uneasy for some reason.

"Aunty, are you okay?" Cherry asked.

"I'm fine, Cherry, don't worry about me." Aunt Beatrice assured her with a warm smile.

"Well, that's not fair!" Thumbelina sighed. "I must be the only person in the whole world! I wish I were big!"

"Sometimes I wish I were small." Cherry added.

"No, girls, no," Aunt Beatrice protested against their wishes. "Don't ever wish to be anything, but what you are. Bedtime, you two, its been a long day. You both must go to sleep now," Aunt Beatrice placed Thumbelina in her walnut bed and tucked Cherry back into the cot. "Sleep tight, girls."

"Mother," Thumbelina spoke up. "Will you please leave the book open? I'd want to look at the pictures while I go to sleep."

"But, of course, my dear," Aunt Beatrice replied, taking Thumbelina's bed and putting it on the window sill with the book cracked open to the fairies. "Do you need anything, Cherry?"

"Just a glass of water, ma'am," Cherry replied. "Straw and ice if you have them."

"Of course," Aunt Beatrice smiled, left and came back with a glass of water with a couple of ice cubes and a straw, placing it on the night stand of Cherry's cot.

"Good night, Aunt Beatrice." Cherry drank her glass, yawned and turned over to get some sleep.

"Good night, Cherry, good night, Thumbelina." Aunt Beatrice turned out the light and let the girls get some sleep. "You take good care of them, Hero."

Cherry yawned and hugged her pillow. She then couldn't help but wake up and listen to Thumbelina sing about the pictures in her book.

Thumbelina sighed and looked out the window. She then smiled warmly and turned to her cousin. "I wonder if there are such things as fairies. Don't you, Cherry?" she asked delicately.

"Let's talk about this in the morning, okay Thumbelina?" Cherry yawned, getting comfortable in the cot. "I'm smashed. Good night."

"Okay, good night, Cherry." Thumbelina smiled and continued to look out the window in mild wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry and Thumbelina then both caught up on their sleep as the adults went to bed as well. What they didn't know was outside the window there was an actual fairy riding on a bumblebee. He was indeed a fairy, he was Thumbelina's size and had shimmering gold wings like in Thumbelina's storybook. He then found a way inside after hearing Thumbelina's song and decided to get a better and closer look. Cherry stretched and opened an eye, then opened both wide to see a fairy!

"Ladies," the fairy boy smiled charmingly as he came down from the book. "May I cut in?"

Thumbelina turned in a fright and let out a startled cry. She then looked around in concern and fear, then jumped into the teapot as Cherry walked over.

"No, wait! I didn't mean to frighten you!" the fairy flew to try to comfort Thumbelina.

"You're a little late for that." Cherry commented.

"I'm sorry, my name's Cornelius."

"I'm Cherry."

"Nice to meet you," Cornelius looked into the teapot spout. "Hey, I didn't mean to frighten you, now will you come out?"

"Thumbelina, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you." Cherry told her tiny cousin to help Cornelius with the situation.

Thumbelina felt comforted as Cherry said that. She then climbed out the spout, and stepped back toward the giant books. Cornelius looked at her and smiled like she was a prized princess. Thumbelina smiled back. Cherry could tell from the look in their eyes they had to be in love.

"What are you staring at?" Cornelius asked, catching her gaze.

Thumbelina turned away shyly with a sheepish smile as she blushed deeply.

"Well, say something, will you?" Cornelius spoke up again as Thumbelina was quiet.

"She's a little shy." Cherry smiled apologetically, then came close and whispered to Thumbelina. "Go on, talk to him, get to know him, he seems nice."

"Cherry, he... he..." Thumbelina swallowed hard and looked at Cornelius comfortably. "Y-You're one of them."

"I beg your pardon?" Cornelius asked.

"I thought I was the only one this size in the whole world." Thumbelina replied, still blushing slightly.

Hero yawned and woke up. He then growled and barked loudly at Cornelius since he was a stranger in the home. Cherry jumped down to him, held him close and covered his mouth to keep him from being too loud and waking up Aunt Beatrice.

"Hero, no, no, no!" Thumbelina cried as she protected Cornelius as he drew his sword. "He's nice!" the tiny girl then thought this would be a good time to introduce each other. She curtsied and smiled. "Hello, my name is Thumbelina, that's my cousin and new friend, Cherry. How do you do, sir? Uh, thank you for coming, sir."

"Uh, no trouble at all," Cornelius replied as he felt relieved to see Hero get tired and fall back asleep. "The pleasure is mine, ladies."

"Good dog." Cherry smiled as she stepped over gently Hero and smiled at the tiny couple.

Thumbelina and Cornelius shared a smile together and Thumbelina blushed once again. She then covered her mouth quickly. "Sorry about that."

"Thumbelina," Cornelius sighed dreamily. "It's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

"I'm Cornelius."

"Cornelius?" Thumbelina giggled as she was happily swung about. "Well, that's a funny name. Oh! I mean, it's perfect!"

"Where are you from, Cornelius?" Cherry asked. "I once had this pixie friend Tinker Bell from Pixie Hollow."

"I know her, we're pen pals, actually, I'll tell her you stopped by," Cornelius smiled at Cherry. I'm from the Valley of Fairies."

"So, tell us about this fairy court. Is there a prince?" Thumbelina asked, anxiously.

"Yes." Cornelius happily replied.

"He must be terribly handsome, strong and brave."

"None like him..."

"I would just love to meet the prince."

"Oh, I'll tell him..."

"Oh, thank you..."

"Oh, you're welcome."

Cherry smiled at them, then heard distant buzzing and began to freak out. "IS THERE A BUG IN HERE!?"

"What was that?" Thumbelina asked, looking around.

"That's Buzzby, my bumble," Cornelius replied. "I left him on the window sill, he doesn't like staying in one place too long."

"Same here." Cherry added.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Thumbelina asked with a giggle, then pulled Cornelius out the window as Cherry watched to see them near a bumblebee.

Cherry cringed as Buzzby came closer, buzzing loudly, but he didn't appear to want to sting her or annoy her. She had never been stung by a bee, but she's been afraid she would ever since her older brother was stung by forty bees as a child.

"Oh, he's amazing." Thumbelina doted on the bee.

"Would you like to go for a spin?" Cornelius offered.

Thumbelina nodded as Cornelius helped her on Buzzby. They both waved to Cherry and she waved back as they flew off for the night. Cherry smiled to see them enjoying their night ride, then she went back to bed as Cornelius's song Let Me Be Your Wings danced in her brain as she enjoyed her night of sleep as Thumbelina was having a good time with Cornelius.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry kept sleeping as Thumbelina was out having a good time with Cornelius. She then yawned and woke up to see Thumbelina was still out and the glass on her night stand was empty. Cherry coughed a few times, sprouted out of bed, took the glass and went to fill it with nice cold water.

"Oh, Thumbelina, you're back," Cherry smiled. "How was it?"

"Oh, it was wonderful," Thumbelina sighed flirtatious with blush in her cheeks. "Cornelius had to go home, but he promised to be back soon."

"That's great," Cherry smiled as she took a sip of water. "Better get a good night's rest."

"Yeah, good night, Cherry."

"Night, Thumbelina."

The girls went back to sleep, Cherry slept soundly after a nice drink of water. There was some rustling around and Cherry tossed and turned as she heard some noises. Thumbelina let out a tiny shriek and Cherry woke up instantly to see Cherry was being kidnapped by some sort of figure.

"Oh, gosh! Help! Cherry! Hero!" Thumbelina cried as the tiny figure slammed the walnut shut.

"Hey, let her go!" Cherry demanded, looking hard at the figure.

The figure snickered mischievously, took out a wand and shrunk Cherry small so she couldn't do anything to stop the kidnapping. The figure then grabbed Cherry and threw her in the walnut with Thumbelina to keep her from going anywhere.

"Cherry, what's going on?" Thumbelina asked, anxiously.

"I don't know! Mom! Dad! Help!" Cherry called out as they were being taken away by the stranger.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aunt Beatrice and Cherry's parents were sitting all together sadly. They did not know where their children were or could possibly be. It was truly a sad sight. Even the farm animals seemed depressed to see their good friends gone. As they were worrying, the girls were near a river. Cherry got out from the walnut and let out a tiny scream as she fell into the water and grabbed onto a twig as a floatation device.<p>

"Cherry, where are we?" Thumbelina asked as she looked around.

"Don't know," Cherry replied, trying to get back. "Don't wanna know. My advice: we get out of here."

"But how?" Thumbelina bent over to help Cherry, but they were both startled and Thumbelina dropped Cherry back into the water.

"Buenos Dias!" a voice called. It was a toad woman who looked a lot like Dolly Parton. "I hope you sleep very, very good."

"Who are you?" Thumbelina asked as Cherry struggled to get back up to the surface.

"Mama Toad," the woman toad replied. "We are very happy singers de Espana, these are my sons, Mozo, Gringo, and Grundel." Mama Toad showed the girls her children.

"I'm Thumbelina, this is Cherry." the already tiny girl pointed to Cherry as she horribly swam back over.

"I can't swim!" Cherry yelped as she was nearly drowning.

Mama Toad picked Cherry up by her wrist and smirked. "Are you interested in being part of our show?"

"You kidnapped us!" Cherry growled.

"Yes, yes, but we are very rich and famous around the word." Mama Toad placed Cherry down, bumping her with her very round hips.

"Rich and famous?" Thumbelina asked, feeling excited.

"Yes, I brought you here to become a famous singer like me." Mama Toad praised herself.

"Goodbye," Thumbelina walked with Cherry as the toad brothers tried to block their way out. "Our parents will be very worried."

"Your parents won't worry," Mama Toad assured them. "They'll be proud, when you're both stars, they'll make a big party to see their little ninas who have become very big."

"Big?" Thumbelina beamed and spread her arms. "You mean big?"

"That's another way of saying you'll be like a celebrity." Cherry told her.

"Yes, important and loved by everyone." Mama Toad added.

"Well, Cornelius loves me already," Thumbelina said. "I think I'm gonna marry him."

"Marry him!?" Mama Toad shrieked. "That will be a very big mistake!"

"Why would that be a mistake?" Cherry asked.

"Listen, Cheese-"

"Cherry."

"Whatever! It'll get in the way of your career in show business while doing things domesticos."

"What things?" Thumbelina asked as music came and Cherry plugged her ears, looking sick to her stomach.

Mama Toad sang the stress and pressures of being a married female.

Cherry and Thumbelina cringed. Thumbelina because of the ideas of those and Cherry because of the song.

"Oh, dear." Thumbelina moaned.

"Thumbelina, don't listen to her!" Cherry cried out.

"You both see now," Mama Toad smirked as some pond creatures came to watch the show. "You'll become big stars like me, we'll make money together, you'll make Mama rich, you're important person, you are famous, you are a star!"

"A star?" Thumbelina hopped with Cherry to a lily pad after difficult climbing. "Well, I suppose..."

Music then began, making Cherry's eyes widen and she clamped her hands over her ears and crouched because of the loudness.

"Now, repeat after me." Mama Toad told Thumbelina as she started to sing.

"Sing!" Mama Toad chanted as Thumeblina just stood there and Cherry was still protecting herself.

"Uhh... Could you sing a little slower?" Thumbelina asked as the music was going faster by the minute.

"Slower?" Mama Toad questioned her. "We don't do a ballad."

"Okay then, I'll take notes." Thumbelina shrugged and sat beside Cherry.

"I hated the real version of this song." Cherry groaned.

"Huh?" Thumbelina wondered.

"Sing it, Blueberry and Thumbelina!" the toad boys chanted.

"My name is Cherry!" the older girl mumbled.

The toad boys hopped around as Thumbelina nearly slipped off the lily pad. Before she fell, Grundel hopped to her and tried to lay a sloppy kiss on her. Cherry stood up in disgust and kicked the toad away, holding Thumbelina. Cherry grabbed Thumbelina's hand to find a way out, but the toad boys jumped over and grabbed them to keep them from escaping. The boys took their turn with the song.

The boys pushed Cherry back into the water, knowing she couldn't swim. They then grabbed Thumbelina and raised her up for the crowd to see. Mama Toad took out powder about to put make up on Thumbelina's face. That was when Cherry leapt through the air to help out her tiny cousin, but then Mama Toad powdered Cherry's face. Cherry coughed and hacked, then fell right on the lily pad as Thumbelina looked around, bewildered. Mama Toad then took Thumbelina on the boat about to leave and abandon Cherry. Cherry squealed anxiously and rushed to join on the ride or else she'd be stranded on the pond forever. Thumbelina still refused, acting like a stubborn child. Cherry was very happy she was making the right decision.

"Now, I make her sing." Mama Toad gritted through her teeth and stomped on Thumbelina's foot as Cherry rushed to stop the madness.

Thumbelina screamed in pain, but it sounded more like singing because of her beautiful voice. Mama Toad grabbed a handful of bugs as the boys sang. She then smiled delightfully and ate all of the flies. Cherry and Thumbelina cupped their mouths as they felt sick to their stomachs. Cherry felt the most sick and rushed to the end of the boat and threw up noisily and miserably.


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry held her stomach as she wiped some stress sweat off. She ran into Mama Toad and Grundel as Thumbelina finished singing and pleased the crowd as they threw shiny gold coins.

"Mama, you give her to me," Grundel begged. "I want to marry her!"

"Of course," Mama Toad agreed much to Cherry's discomfort. "You can marry the girl, we can keep the money she earns in the family."

"Man, I thought I was done puking!" Cherry groaned as she turned green as the toads.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Toad!" Thumbelina rushed over filled with excitement and happiness for herself. "Thank you! They really like me! Am I a star?"

"Yes, and you can call me Mama, Thumbelina." the toad woman replied, holding both girls on her arms.

"Mama?" Thumbelina asked.

"Mama?" Cherry added.

"You are going to marry my son, Grundel." Mama Toad replied, taking Thumbelina's hand.

"I object!" Cherry cried as she followed them and ran into Grundel.

"I love Thumbelina..." Grundel breathed, looking very love-sick and lustful around Thumbelina.

"WHAT!" Thumbelina shrieked. "Excuse me?"

"That's right, you're going to marry Grundel." Mama Toad replied. She then went to Cherry and pinched her cheek and wiggled it roughly. "And YOU get to be the bridesmaid!"

"Oh, no, no, I love Cornelius!" Thumbelina protested as Grundel got down on one knee to propose.

"Today, you marry my son." Mama Toad added, firmly.

Thumbelina and Cherry tried so hard to protest, but they were being ignored. The toads were then leaving on their boat to get the wedding celebration ready despite the constant protests. The girls were alone as they tried to convinced the toads to reconsider, but they were left alone.

"**DOESN'T ANYBODY CARE WHAT WE THINK!?**" Thumbelina roared as she sat on her knees and cried.

Cherry sighed sympathetically, kneeled next to her and held her close to console her.

"Oh, Cornelius..." Thumbelina moaned. She then looked up to Cherry. "What am I gonna do? I don't wanna marry that horrible toad."

"I'm just as disgusted as you are." Cherry replied, dryly, imagining what it would be like if Thumbelina married Grundel.

There was then a bird flying over the girls.

"Help!" Thumbelina called to get his attention.

"Help?" the bird asked himself with a thick French accent. "Who is saying 'help'?"

"Mr. Bird, over here!" Cherry called to get his attention.

"Oh, hello," the bird smiled and landed by the girls. "Are you two having a bad day?"

"Well, I was sleeping on the window sill waiting for Prince Cornelius to come back," Thumbelina replied, choking back some sobs. "H-He said he would come back, because he loves me-"

"He loves you?" the bird asked.

"Yes." Thumbelina replied with a nod.

"Congratulations!" the bird squawked, making Cherry fall back in the water, yet again. He then shook Thumbelina's hand frantically.

"Um, thank you." Thumbelina smiled with a shy giggle as Cherry came back up over the surface.

"Can I have one day where nothing bad happens to me for no apparent reason?" Cherry mumbled to herself.

"Anyway," Thumbelina continued. "We were stolen by Mrs. Toad, who says I have to marry Grundel, and I just-"

"Toad? Bah!" the bird sounded disgusted. "It is a very bad thing, Miss, uhh... Miss..."

"Thumbelina."

"And I'm Cherry."

"Thumbelina and Cherry," the bird repeated, then introduced himself. "I am Jacquimo."

"That's an interesting name, is it French?" Cherry wondered.

"Indeed, mademoiselle," Jacquimo smiled at her. "How can I be of service to you two?"

"Well, we must get off this lily pad, but it's impossible." Thumbelina replied, feeling smaller than normal.

"Nothing's impossible!" Jacquimo exclaimed. He then jumped off the lily pad and dove under the water making Cherry and Thumbelina look to watch. He then flew back up, making the lily pad move swiftly across the pond. "Viola!"

"Jacquimo, you're a wonder!" Cherry squealed.

"Oh, my, that was easy." Thumbelina laughed. She then grabbed a cattail to use it as an oar as Cherry sat. "Now, to get to shore before those awful toads come back."

"You mean if you can reach the shore before you go over the water fall?" Jacquimo asked.

"What waterfall?" Cherry asked.

"THAT ONE!" Jacquimo pointed to the water fall in front of the girls.

"Is it bad?" Thumbelina asked as Cherry screamed for her dear life.

"Ah! I am slipping!" Jacquimo struggled to get the girls to safety.

"Don't let go!" Thumbelina cried.

"Can you swim?" Jacquimo asked.

"No, I can't swim! I can't even float!" Cherry yelled.

"Same here!" Thumbelina added in agreement. "HELP!"

The trio then all screamed as they went closer and closer to the end of the waterfall.

"JACQIMO!" Cherry yelled out as her eyes formed tears of fear.

* * *

><p>There then came fish that helped them all before they could fall and crash. Cherry and Thumbelina held each other as Jacqimo did the best he could and got help from other animals of the forest. Cherry and Thumbelina whimpered as they were on dry land, but were still panicking. They were then calm as they caught fresh air and coughed water as they were surrounded by tiny, cute bug children.<p>

"Who are they?" one of the bug asked.

"Yeah," the other agreed and nodded. "Who are they?"

"Look, they're waking up." said the girl bug as Thumbelina and Cherry stirred.

"Are you feeling better, Cerise and Thumbelina?" Jacqimo asked.

"I think so." Cherry replied, wringing her hair.

"But, who are you?" Thumbelina added, looking at the bugs.

"Girls, these are the jitterbugs." Jacqimo greeted them to the bugs.

Cherry shuddered a little from the bugs, but they looked harmless so she calmed down. "None of you are spiders, right?" Cherry shuddered.

The jitterbugs shook their heads.

"I'm Gnatty." one of the boys said.

"I'm Li'l Bee." the bumblebee boy said.

"And I'm Baby Bug." the bug girl with a yellow flower hat said.

"Oh, how do you do?" Thumbelina greeted.

"Are you really gonna marry the fairy prince?" Baby asked, shyly.

"If he asks me," Thumbelina replied, blushing. "He will call for me at my house. That's why I wanna go home. Besides, Mother, Aunt Naomi and Uncle Chester will be terribly worried about us."

"If only we could find a way home." Cherry added, with a low face.

"Aww, we'll help you Thumbelina and Cherry." Baby Bug chimed.

"Yeah, nobody'll hurt ya, not with us on the job, right?" Gnatty added.

"Right." Li'l Bee agreed.

"You're all very brave, thank you," Cherry sharply sighed. "But I'm afraid we'll never see our homes again."

"Aww, Thumbelina, do you love the fairy?" Jacqimo asked.

"Yes." Thumbelina answered.

Jacqimo then laughed. "Then follow your heart! It'll lead you two home. Now, where does the prince live?"

"Um, he says he lives in a Valley of Fairies." Thumbelina replied, feeling hopeful.

"How cheesy." Cherry mumbled under her breath, scoffing at the name.

Thumbelina glared at her, then turned back at the swallow bird. "I don't know where that is either."

"Don't worry, I, Jacqimo, will find it and bring him home to you." Jacqimo said.

"It's impossible." Cherry shook her head.

"Impossible?" Jacqimo held her close. "Nothing is impossible!"

Cherry and Thumbelina sat on a mushroom together as the Jitterbugs joined in on the song.

"Come on, girls!" Jacqimo forced Cherry and Thumbelina to stand up. "Your families are waiting! Get up! Get up!"

Cherry was then wedged between female birds who came to join on the fun. Jacqimo turned Thumbelina into a twirl as Cherry broke free from the birds. There then came bird boys and Cherry looked happy enough to dance with one. The birds went to their girls and there came a chubby bird boy. He flew down to Cherry, making her scream and run, then he grabbed her hands and danced with her, violently and clumsily.

"Goodbye, girls!" Jacqimo called as he finished his song and the forest creatures cheered happily. "Never fear! I will find the fairy prince!"

"Goodbye!" Thumbelina called.

"Au revior!" Cherry called and waved him off.

"Oh, he's wonderful, Cherry, we're going home." Thumbelina happily hugged Cherry.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry, Thumbelina and the Jitterbugs were walking together. Thumbelina hummed the song Jacquimo told them to keep their spirits up. The Jitterbugs tried to catch up, then they panicked. There was a loud buzzing noise which made Cherry feel very uncomfortable.

"Li'l Bee, could you please not buzz so loud? It makes me worried." Cherry gulped.

"That's not me, Cherry." Li'l Bee replied, nervously.

"If that's not you, then what's-" Thumbelina wondered, then the Jitterbugs saw something and ran away.

"LOOK OUT!" the Jitterbugs hid away, then there came a blue beetle with a thick, villanous mustache.

The blue beetle spotted the girls and laughed obnoxiously which gave Cherry a severe ear ache. She cupped her hands as his laughter continued. "My ears are ringing..." she moaned.

"Hiya, toots!" the beetle smirked at Thumbelina.

"Just who do you think you are?" Cherry glared at him.

"Beetle's my name, and razztazz is my game," the beetle came closer to the girls, making them step back. "How you doing? Alright? Everything okay?"

"I'm not your toots!" Thumbelina snarled. "Where did you come from?"

"Where? Up there!" Beetle replied. "I'm a commissar of sweet nectar, a designer of rare threads, and a judge of beautiful women!"

"How romantic." Cherry deadpanned.

"And you two, are beautiful," Beetle smiled at Thumbelina, then shuddered at Cherry. "Eh, don't give up hope, you'll either find a romantic like me or just die alone."

"Gee, thanks." Cherry growled.

"You're beautiful, Miss," Beetle turned, curious of Thumbelina.

"Thumbelina," she gave her name. "And that's Cherry."

"Listen, Mr. Beetle, we were just leaving." Cherry took Beetle's hand off from her side, then stepped backward.

"I'm going home." Thumbelina added, then followed Cherry.

"What's your hurry, dolls?" Beetle jumped in front of them. "Relax, take a load off!"

"Ugh, I wish you wouldn't do that!" Thumbelina cringed.

"Perhaps, you'd prefer this." Beetle took Thumbelina's hand and kissed up to her arm, much to her disgust.

"I don't know what's worse," Cherry turned away, covering her eyes. "Beetles kissing all over you or finding a beetle taking a dive in my toilet!"

Beetle then grabbed Cherry and kissed all over her.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!?" Cherry yelled, feeling totally disgusted.

"Stop? How can I stop?" Beetle held Cherry close. "I was wrong about you, you're not that bad. I'm crazy about you, toots, you're gorgeous! You're excited, ooh delicious!"

"I am?" Cherry moaned.

"Yeah, she's got an alright voice, but you're just good enough to eat!"

"My voice?" Thumbelina wondered.

"Don't talk!" Beetle dropped Cherry and went to her. "Sing to me!"

Cherry crawled away, got up and wiped herself clean of the beetle's unnecessary slobber.

Thumbelina: I have an idea  
>Will you fly us up there?<p>

"Um, why should I do that, toots?" Beetle asked as he looked at the tree Thumbelina was referring to.

"So we can see my home from here, seeing how far we are heading in the right way." Thumbelina answered, not singing.

"Oh, geez, I don't know," Beetle grabbed Thumbelina and Cherry's arms. "That will be a big, big, oh, very big favor."

"I'll sing for you." Thumbelina offered.

"No, no," Beetle waved his finger. "You'll sing at the Bug Ball, and you," he turned to Cherry. "You dance!"

"I can't dance!" Cherry yelped.

"Oh, come on, with looks that good, you ought to not have two left feet! But okay, if you're gonna be stubborn you can watch this show and dance the next time." Beetle smirked at her. "We're gonna be the talk of the town, toots!"

"I'm not your toots!" Thumbelina protested as Beetle pushed her and Cherry in. "And I don't even look like a beetle!"

"Oh, this is gonna end well." Cherry mumbled, sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Cherry sat with other bugs to watch the Beetle Ball that Thumbelina was forced to be a part of. Thumbelina's costume looked more like a morph of a butterfly and a beetle than just a beetle. Cherry sunk in her seat as the show was about to start.<p>

"Ladies and gentlebugs, Berkely Beetle proudly presents: Thumbelina!" an announcer called, making the show start. The beetles were dressed in formal suits with top hats and canes while Thumbelina was in her mess of a costume.

Most of the bugs in the audience found Thumbelina to be beautiful. They actually believed she was a bug like them and not a human girl in a bug suit. Cherry wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disgusted.

"Isn't she beautiful?" an ant asked Cherry.

"Oh, sure, just adorable." Cherry replied, nervously.

"What a piece of work!" a flea said.

"Would you just look at her?" a waiter bug added.

"Okay, toots, let's wing it!" Beetle called to Thumbelina.

"I can't wing it!" Thumbelina cried. "I don't have any wings! I'm getting dizzy!" Thumbelina then found herself spinning, and her costume fell off to show her under clothes which disgusted all of the bugs.

Cherry climbed up on stage to help Thumbelina get out as the beetle boys were taunting her. Some of the bug audience members found her positively revolting. Beetle then grabbed both the girls before they could get out of enough humiliation.

"Sorry toots, I guess you're too ugly!" Beetle laughed at Thumbelina as the song ended, and Cherry was disgusted. Beetle noticed this and walked over to Cherry. "Don't worry, she'll get over me."

"I'm ugly?" Thumbelina asked herself, feeling hurt inside.

"Come on, Thumbelina, we don't need this." Cherry told her, then they left together as the crowd did because of the exposure.


	7. Chapter 7

After the show, Cherry was comforting Thumbelina as they were finally away from those rotten beetles. Cherry was very relieved to get away from Berkley Beetle and hoped she would never see him again. Thumbelina was crying since she was considered ugly and wondered if it was true. She asked Cherry if she was ugly, but since she said no, she wondered if it was true or if Cherry was just being nice. There then came Jacquimo.

"Jacquimo!" Cherry cried happily. "What's up?"

"I was looking for the Vale of Fairies, but I thought I'd come check by."

"Well, thank you so much."

The swallow smiled at her, but then frowned as he saw Thumbelina crying. "What's wrong, Thumbelina?" he asked, gently. "What's the matter?"

"I'm cold, I'm lost, and I'm hungry." Thumbelina's voice cracked, with a sad lump in her throat. "And Beetle says I'm ugly."

"He said that?" Jacquimo asked, softly. "The Beetle? Do you love The Beetle?"

"No." Thumbelina responded.

"Then never mind the Beetle!" Jacquimo added. "Good riddance to the beetle!"

"And Grundel." Cherry added.

"Yes, good riddance to those awful toads!" Jacquimo said. He then blew the puff out of the dandelion to cheer Thumbelina up, which got a giggle out of her. "Does Prince Cornielius think you're ugly?"

"No," Thumbelina shook her head. "He thinks I'm beautiful."

"And so you are, both of you, look," Jacquimo put a feathered hand on Thumbelina's shoulder as he let the girls look at the water drops on the dandelion stalk.

Thumbelina smiled and felt instantly happy again. "We're going home!" she cheered.

"It's getting late," Cherry yawned as the sun slowly setted. It was a big day for both of them. "We better get some rest, it's been a long day."

Thumbelina yawned and nodded in agreement. "Jacquimo, will you find the Vale of the Fairies?"

"I promise," Jacquimo yawned himself and nodded. "I promise, but right now, we all need our sleep. Bon nuit, Cerise and Thumbelina."

"Thank you, Jacquimo, thank you." Thumbelina fell asleep beside Cherry.

"Tomorrow is a new day and Jacquimo will try to find Cornelius." Cherry assured her as she instantly fell asleep, but really, really wanted to go back home to her family.

* * *

><p>Cherry and Thumbelina slept fine, but then winter was settling in. Jacquimo looked all around the forest to ask where he could find the Vale of Fairies, but attempts were useless. The girls kept walking around trying to find a way home, or find Cornelius, just anything to keep their spirits up. Cherry and Thumbelina found food along the way, but it wasn't enough and they kept searching all around. This was like a horrible nightmare.<p>

"Are you okay, Cherry?" Thumbelina asked.

Cherry shivered and held herself. She then saw how cold Thumbelina was and took off her black jacket.

"Here, this'll keep you warm." Cherry offered.

"Oh, you keep it, its yours." Thumbelina waved it off.

"Please Thumbelina, you can hang onto it for a little while." Cherry replied.

Thumbelina shrugged and took the jacket for a little while. The girls kept walking as the winter grew worse and worse. Cherry normally liked winter, but it wasn't so pleasant since she had to walk around in it just to survive and get back home. The girls traveled more, but they just couldn't find a way home. That was when Thumbelina felt like giving up.

"Jacquimo was wrong." Thumbelina moaned.

"Don't say that!" Cherry cried.

"He is, Cherry," Thumbelina replied. "We'll never find our way home. It's impossible." she then sat with Cherry as they wrapped themselves together to keep each other warm. "Oh, Mother, where can you be?"

"Mommy... Daddy... I need you now more than ever..." Cherry sniffled, feeling just as miserable.

Thumbelina fell asleep as the snow storm winded down, but Cherry was still cold. She took off her jacket to warm up Thumbelina and looked all around to look for help. There was then a brown mouse lady who came up to her.

"Oh, hello there." the mouse lady greeted.

"Hi... Can you help us?" Cherry asked.

"Us?" the mouse lady raised an eyebrow, only seeing Cherry.

Cherry then took the mouse lady's hand and showed her Thumbelina.

"Oh, you poor things," the mouse lady frowned. "Here, I'll get her, follow me, I'll show you my home. You two must be famished, running in this kind of weather."

"You have no idea." Cherry responded and opened the door as the mouse lady walked in and set Thumbelina by the fire to warm up.

* * *

><p>After a while, Thumbelina woke up. She then saw she wasn't where she was before and felt relieved once she saw Cherry at the table eating out of a thimble and slurping down some hot soup.<p>

"Feeling better, my dear?" the mouse lady asked.

"Huh?" Thumbelina looked around. "Where am I?"

"In my kitchen." the mouse lady said.

"Hey, Miss Fieldmouse, could I have some more?" Cherry asked, politely, holding her bowl to the mouse lady.

"Of course, I love a child with a good appetite." Miss Fieldmouse giggled, then poured more hot cheese soup for her guest.

"I'm Miss Fieldmouse," the mouse lady told Thumbelina. "And you and your friend are snug and safe underground."

"We're underground?" Thumbelina gasped.

"Yes, dearie," Miss Fieldmouse replied. "Three feet under. Here, drink this." the mouse poured a steaming cup of tea for Thumbelina.

"Well, at least that toad won't find us down here." Thumbelina said as she took the cup happily.

"You know something I don't understand," Miss Fieldmouse glanced at the girls. "Did you two really think you could've survived the winter in that old shoe?" she cackled. "Honestly."

"I wanna go home." Thumbelina moaned.

"I'm afraid you two have to wait here until spring, Thumbelina." Miss Fieldmouse said.

"You know my name!" Thumbelina's eyes lit up.

"Yes, and I know Cherry too," Miss Fieldmouse smirked. "I know more, like Thumbelina, you engaged to that fairy prince. Uh, Cornelius, I believe?"

Thumbelina sighed dreamily as Miss Fieldmouse mentioned his name. "Well, almost..."

"That's so sad." Miss Fieldmouse shook her head.

"What?" Cherry and Thumbelina asked together.

"That he was found stone cold, frozen, dead in the snow." Miss Fieldmouse replied as she stirred her soup.

Thumbelina turned white as a sheet and Cherry looked alarmed and frightened.

"Of course, you knew that?" Miss Fieldmouse glanced at them.

"No, that can't be true!" Cherry gasped.

"No, Cornelius, no!" Thumeblina shook and had the biggest shock getting that sort of news. She then broke down crying, making Cherry feel sorry for her again.

"Oh, poor Thumbelina..." Cherry moaned.

"You two will spend the night." Miss Fieldmouse threw blankets and cloths over the girls. "I'm sorry, Thumbelina, forgive me. Sometimes I blurt things out without thinking. You're still young, there'll be another."

"He was perfect." Thumbelina sniffled.

"Nobody's perfect." Cherry added.

"Cornelius was the only one." Thumbelina gripped her close for comfort.

"Now, put this on," Miss Fieldmouse passed Thumbelina a pink scarf and handed Cherry a blue one. "We'll take these corn cakes to Mr. Mole," Miss Fieldmouse took out baked goods from her oven, making Cherry dash over and sniff the great fluffiness. "He lives just down the tunnel."

"I rather not." Thumbelina sighed.

"Oh, I saved your lives this very day and you'd rather not?" Miss Fieldmouse scoffed.

"Y-Yeah, let's stay up here... It's nice, toasty and a lot like home...heh..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Very well," Thumbelina gave in. "Come on, Cherry."

"WHAT!" Cherry squeaked, like she was afraid of going down the tunnel with Miss Fieldmouse and Thumbelina.

"One more thing," Miss Fieldmouse smirked at Thumbelina. "Is it true you have a beautiful voice?"

"I don't feel much like singing." Thumbelina sighed sadly.

"Oh, but you must sing for Mr. Mole," Miss Fieldmouse assured, filling a basket with corn cakes. "He loves sweet things, come on. Mr. Mole loves his corn cakes. Cherry, you coming?"

Cherry stepped back, but then Miss Fieldmouse grabbed her hand and dragged her to visit the mole she was talking about.

"Cornelius was looking for me," Thumbelina sighed. "That's what must've happened."

* * *

><p>The girls walked through the tunnel by the guide of Miss Fieldmouse. Thumbelina shed a tear as she felt very upset hearing the news of Cornelius. Cherry shivered along the way and felt dragged into this. The girls looked to see a rich looking mole surrounded by precious jewels and gold. He looked like a king or a royal of some sort.<p>

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mole." Miss Fieldmouse greeted.

"Oh, yes," Mr. Mole replied, sniffing the air around him since he was blind. "Miss Fieldmouse? Good afternoon. Lovely day."

"Easy for you to say." Cherry darted her eyes at him.

"I want you to meet a couple of friends of mine," Miss Fieldmouse replied, referring to the human girls. "Thumbelina and Chestnut."

"Cherry!"

"They came from up there."

"Up there?" Mr. Mole asked, looking up, curiously. He then shuddered. "Terrible place. How do you do, Miss Thumbelina and Miss Chowder?"

"That does it, I am changing my name." Cherry grumbled to herself.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Mr. Mole added, ignoring her statement.

"Uh, how do you do, Mr. Mole?" Thumbelina greeted, uneasily.

"Come in, come in, don't touch anything, these are my things." Mr. Mole walked in more to show his guests inside.

Cherry's stomach weakly growled. She then took one of the corn cakes from the basket and her mouth watered instantly. She was about to eat it as she licked her lips. Cherry then leaned to bite the corn cake.

"We brought some corn cakes for you," Miss Fieldmouse swiped the cake from Cherry's hands and offered it to Mr. Mole as Cherry bit down hard and broke her teeth since she didn't get to eat the cake. "Just try one, Mr. Mole."

Mr. Mole then delightfully took the basket and ate the corn cakes. Cherry groaned as she was both disgusted and very, very hungry. Cherry ate a good amount of cheese soup, but ever since Miss Fieldmouse brought up those corn cakes she was instantly hungry again.

"Very nice," Mr. Mole finished his cakes as Cherry looked like she was starving to near death. "Tell us about up there. I went up once, nearly blinded me. Hurried as fast as I could where it's dark and decent."

"I love the light." Thumbelina replied.

"I do too, but I'd rather sleep with darkness in my creepy room." Cherry added as she held her stomach, feeling it rumble from under her palms.

"I hate it," Mr. Mole spat in Cherry's eye to show his disgust which made her grumble. "End of story."

"Story?" Miss Fieldmouse beamed. "Thumbelina, tell us a story. A lovely, sad story."

"Stand right there where I can see you." Mr. Mole added, pointing to make Thumbelina the center of attention.

"Okay." Thumbelina stood as told.

"Oh, I love, love stories, don't you?" Miss Fieldmouse was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"You know, sometimes I write-" Cherry wanted to include something, but was cut off.

"Shush, I wanna hear this." Miss Fieldmouse cupped her mouth as she was eager to hear Thumbelina's story.

Thumbelina took a deep breath with a shrug. "Once upon a time, there was... umm... the sun..."

"Sing it, Thumbelina, sing it." Miss Fieldmouse prefered.

"She sings?" Mr. Mole wondered.

Miss Fieldmouse shushed him as she held Cherry close.

"Winter has killed everything, even the sun." Thumbelina finished, feeling broken and thinking of Cornelius.

"Interesting song." Cherry replied.

"Dreadful thing, the sun," Mr. Mole scoffed. "Now, I have a story to tell you. Just this morning, I was out early on my morning stroll," Mr. Mole led his guests through the tunnel covered in spider's webs, much to Cherry's discomfort. "I found the most extraordinary thing in my tunnel: a dead bird."

"No!" Cherry mouthed as Miss Fieldmouse physically said it.

"Yes," Mr. Mole continued. "How do you suppose a dead swallow go into my tunnel?"

"Lost directions on flying to Florida for the winter?" Cherry chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm certinately glad I'm not a bird," Mr. Mole led the girls to see flies pinned to his walls, making Cherry gag. "Bothering the world with endless twittering, twittering, twittering."

"There it is!" Miss Fieldmouse pointed as the girls looked with horror to see Jacquimo unconscious in the middle of the snow. "Whatever do you suppose happened to him?"

"Well, there is one less bird to twitter, twitter, twitter up there." Mr. Mole sighed.

"Oh, Jacquimo." Thumbelina moaned as she knelt beside the swallow.

"Our dear, dear friend." Cherry added, hugging him.

Miss Fieldmouse and Mr. Mole watched the girls comfort the bird they thought was dead. As the girls were comforting each other, the mouse and mole then plotted something as they were quiet to not tell the others.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls spent the night at Miss Fieldmouse's after she talked with Mr. Mole when the girls were grieving Jacquimo. Cherry woke up to see that Miss Fieldmouse locked the door.

"It's all the same," Miss Fieldmouse said to herself. "We'll make it a thrilling wedding."

"Miss Fieldmouse, what are you doing?" Cherry asked.

"Ah, you're awake," Miss Fieldmouse smirked at her. "How would you like to be a flower girl?"

"Flower girl for what?" Cherry wondered.

"Mr. Mole and Thumbelina's wedding of course!" Miss Fieldmouse cackled.

"Wedding?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Did someone say something about a wedding?" Thumbelina came over, hearing the conversation.

"Yes, my dear," Miss Fieldmouse smiled at her. "Why, it's a wonderful match! Mr. Mole is the richest rodent from miles around. Educated, well-dressed, highly thought of. Never mind that he can't see, that's all better."

"How could she possibly marry Mr. Mole?" Cherry demanded.

"I don't love him!" Thumbelina added.

"Love?" Miss Fieldmouse scoffed. "Love is what we read about in books, my dear."

Miss Fieldmouse powdered Thumbelina's face, making her cough. Miss Fieldmouse had mentioned Romeo and Juliet were very much in love when they were wed. They honored every vow and they were now dead, dead, very, very dead.

"So are my grandparents, but they were just fine." Cherry defended.

Miss Fieldmouse sprouted rice at the girls. Cherry groaned after Miss Fieldmouse finished her horrible song. Later, the girls decided to visit Jacquimo to make sure was okay. Cherry put a blanket over him while Thumbelina held a candle.

"There, you'll be warm now." Cherry said quietly, tucking the swallow in.

"Please be warm, dear friend," Thumbelina said softly. "Please, live. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I know now there's no place in this big world for little people. We... we can't do impossible things."

"Thumbelina..." Cherry moaned at Thumbelina beating herself up.

"No, it's true, Cherry," Thumbelina sighed. "Perhaps I should marry Mr. Mole. He could take care of me, he could. I will... I will marry Mr. Mole..."

"You're joking," Jacquimo woke up from that statement. "Tell me she's joking..."

"Jacquimo, you're okay!" Cherry beamed and hugged him.

"Marry the prince." Jacquimo told Thumbelina. He then squawked in pain from Cherry's hug.

"Oops, sorry." Cherry stepped back.

"I have a thorn in my wing." Jacquimo showed the girls.

"A thorn?" Thumbelina put her hands on the thorn. "Let me see. Now, hold still." Thumbelina tried not to take the thorn out to injure the bird any further and kissed the pain away like a mother would her child.

"Now, it'll get better!" Jacquimo sprouted happily.

"Don't get up, you need to rest." Cherry pushed him back gently.

"No, no, I've got to find the Vale of Fairies and the prince!" Jacquimo protested.

"You silly bird!" Thumbelina snarled. "Don't you understand?"

"You two, get on my back, I'll take you to the Green Forest!" Jacquimo continued his determination.

"Be realistic," Cherry added. "Cornelius is gone. He froze to death!"

"I will find the prince! Remember, if you follow your heart, anything's possible!" Jacquimo was ready to take off.

"STOP!" Thumbelina screamed.

"Stop it, Jacquimo, and listen to her!" Cherry snorted, feeling annoyed.

"Bon voyage!" Jacquimo flew away, abandoning the girls again.

Thumbelina sighed as she felt empty inside. Cherry didn't speak to her. Cherry thought Thumbelina should be alone for a little while so she went to the far end and stared at the gray skies. She sighed heavily and felt equally depressed, but what could she do? Thumbelina then came back after she had time to stop and think about Cornelius. She was officially deciding to marry Mr. Mole and Cherry told Miss Fieldmouse about the choice.

* * *

><p>Miss Fieldmouse was of course delighted to hear that and she started the wedding preparations. Thumbelina wore a big, puffy wedding dress with her hair in tight braids that looked like they floated in mid-air while Cherry wore one of Miss Fieldmouse's old dresses that looked like it had been patched and torn throughout the years.<p>

Cherry sat with the people as a friend of the bride as she and the others watched the wedding ceremony. Thumbelina held her bouquet of flowers as she still thought fondly of Cornelius. Cherry had a gut feeling the prince was still alive, but she couldn't convince anyone of it.

"Mr. Mole, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked the groom.

"I do." Mr. Mole replied as Thumbelina glanced at his ring.

"And Thumbelina, do you take this mole to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked the bride.

Thumbelina had lust in her eyes, but Cherry knew they weren't for Mr. Mole. She then shook her head and mumbled an answer to him.

"Speak up." the minister demanded.

"Never." Thumbelina responded.

Cherry felt happy again that Thumbelina had said that.

"What?" the minister asked.

"Never." Thumbelina repeated, sharply.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I cannot marry Mr. Mole! I don't love him!"

"WHAT!" Miss Fieldmouse and Mr. Mole snapped.

"I love Cornelius!" Thumbelina added to her rant.

"What?" Mr. Mole growled at her.

"Thumbelina!" Miss Fieldmouse called, then turned toward Cherry. "You knew this would happen! I bet you planned this the day I met you, you little lying weasel!"

Cherry was about to say something, but then there came Grundel. Cherry and Thumbelina were shocked and worried about his very presence.

"You!" Thumbelina cried.

"This isn't right!" Cherry squealed.

"I marry her!" Grundel growled to Thumbelina.

"NO!" Thumbelina threw her bouquet at him. "I'm not marrying you! Cherry and I are going home!" Thumbelina picked up the loose skirt of her dress and ran down the asile.

"No!" Grundel grabbed her back.

"Go away, psycho toad!" Cherry stomped on his foot, making him scream and let go of Thumbelina. "Come on!"

Cherry and Thumbelina ran as the people called for them. As they got free, a familiar beetle jumped down in front of them. "Hiya, toots!" he smirked, devilishly.

"Beat it, Berkley!" Cherry snapped, irritably.

Berkley Beetle then fell as Cherry and Thumbelina ran together. Before Berkley could get up, he was trampled by the wedding guests with Grundel leading them. Cherry looked and could've sworn she saw Cornelius back from the dead with the Jitterbugs to fight off Grundel. Cherry didn't have enough time to get a better look, she kept running with Thumbelina until they would be safe from harm.

* * *

><p>Cherry and Thumbelina then felt relieved as they saw the sun shining. Cherry had never been so happy to see the sun before. They ran toward it after a hug with each other and felt like they were about to end this nightmare. They both then climbed as Mr. Mole rushed for them.<p>

"Thumbelina!" Mr. Mole yelled. "Come back!"

"You want jewelry and riches? Here ya go!" Cherry scoffed as she made a flood of treasures flood out to Mr. Mole and make him drown in them. "Come on, Thumbelina, we're almost there!"

Thumbelina nodded and followed Cherry as they were closer and closer to getting back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Thumbelina and Cherry climbed through the tunnel hole. The sun beamed down upon them and Cherry felt ever so relieved.

"The sun!" the girls chanted.

There then came Jacquimo singing and he saw the girls with utter delight.

"Jacquimo, it's you!" Thumbelina was very relieved.

"I never been more happy to see you!" Cherry added.

"Of course, it's me!" Jacquimo said. "Thumbelina, I have found it! I have found the Vale of the Fairies!"

"Oh, Jacquimo..." Thumbelina moaned.

"No, no, listen, it's true. I talked to the rabbit, who talked to the fox, who talked to the bear, who know for sure. You see, I'll show you, jump on, hang on." Jacquimo let the girls sit on him for the ride.

Cherry and Thumbelina hopped on his back.

"We got to go find the Fairy Prince." Jacquimo said as he flew off and Cherry gripped onto him tight since she looked afraid to be flying on a bird.

"That's impossible!" Thumbelina replied.

"You are wrong!" Cherry teased, remembering the swallow's advice.

"Oh, Jacquimo, I made the biggest mistake of my life," Thumbelina sighed. "I nearly said 'yes' to Mr. Mole."

"But you don't love the Mole." Jacquimo told her.

"She knows." Cherry replied.

Along the ride, it was pretty good. Cherry tried to not look down all the time and turned pale green and gulped several times. She felt queasy and afraid at the same time. The girls and bird then landed in a very serene looking village.

"No one's here," Thumbelina sighed.

"Why don't you sing, Thumbelina?" Cherry offered.

"Cherry, that won't work," Thumbelina turned to the swallow. "Jacquimo, just take us home.

"Sing!" Jacquimo encouraged her.

Thumbelina sighed and sang, but she felt pointless to do so.

Thumbelina then stopped and turned to Jacquimo and Cherry. "You guys, this is silly! This is a weed patch!"

"This is the Vale of Fairies!" Jacquimo defended.

"It looks like my mom's garden before spring." Cherry commented, looking around.

"Take us home, please." Thumbelina begged.

Icicles broke and plants blossomed from their icy patches with Thumbelina's singing voice.

"Let's be pratical!" Thumbelina snapped. "This isn't the Vale of Fairies and Cornelius is never coming back!"

"And I'll never let you fall." a voice sang.

The others turned to see that it was indeed Cornelius.

"Oh, he's cute." Cherry commented with a sassy smile.

"You! It's you!" Thumbelina felt very delighted. "Cornelius, you're alive!"

"Told ya so." Jacquimo joked under his breath.

Cornelius put his sword away and walked toward Thumbelina. "Thumbelina," he said her name ever so delicately. "Will you marry me?"

"I will!" Thumbelina happily accepted his proposal and kissed him passionately.

Cherry smiled at her. The couple got out of their kiss and Cherry's eyes widened as she shook chills up and down her spine. Thumbelina now had wings like Cornelius did!

"Cherry, look! I have wings!" Thumbelina gushed. "My very own wings!"

Cherry beamed, then they went back to Aunt Beatrice and Cherry's parents. Cherry was still small even after Thumbelina and Cornelius became a couple and were happily married later on. They rode away together for their honeymoon on the back of Buzzby. Cherry took a picture of them for her adventure scrap-book. The fairy king and queen came over, happy for their son. Cherry went to them.

"Pardon me, sir and madam, but could you make me big?" Cherry requested. "I'm not really this small, I was shrunk down somehow."

"Of course, you made our son happy with your friend." the queen smiled, waved her fairy wand and made Cherry into her normal size.

Cherry laughed and rushed back happily to her parents. After the celebration and Aunt Beatrice's cheerfulness, the family headed back home. They took a horse carriage back home. Bud and Michelle were curious of what sort of adventure their daughter had this time, but decided to hold their questions until they got home. She had a very long journey ahead of her and now it was time to rest and relax back at home.


End file.
